Nevasca
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Para Kyouya, uma noite de nevasca, preso em uma cabana, com Tamaki e um saco de marshmallows pode não ser tão ruim assim. Fluffy, Presente para Mitzrael Girl


**Disclaimer: _Ouran High School Host Club?_ Não, não é meu.**

**Sumário: **Para Kyouya, uma noite de nevasca, preso em uma cabana, com Tamaki e um saco de marshmallows pode não ser tão ruim assim. (Fluffy) (Presente para Mitzrael Girl)**  
**

* * *

**Nevasca**

_por Delamort_**  
**

* * *

Kyouya aproximou sua poltrona da lareira e enrolou-se no cobertor, tentando se proteger do frio. Observou o fogo, irritado; seu corpo não parecia estar se aquecendo – não tão rápido quanto ele gostaria. Silenciosamente, ele planejava as piores maneiras de torturar todos os incompetentes que o haviam colocado ali. Apenas um incompetente vinha à sua mente: Tamaki. Era dele a idéia de passar um fim de semana em uma cabana de madeira, fria e minúscula, abandonada no meio do nada, em pleno inverno.

É claro que Kyouya nunca concordaria _plenamente _com tal idéia; após muita insistência de Tamaki, ele conseguira reservar uma cabana em um acampamento famoso. Se ele fosse sincero, diria que a cabana não era tão pequena assim. Na verdade, era até maior do que uma cabana deveria ser. E, apesar de ser afastada, não era abandonada, muito menos no meio do nada. E claro que havia um eficiente sistema de aquecimento, que ia além da lareira.

Infelizmente, Kyouya não estava no humor para ser sincero.

Assim que haviam chegado, o recepcionista informara que a previsão do tempo anunciara que uma forte nevasca atingiria aquela região naquele fim de semana. Como a cabana que haviam reservado era uma das mais afastadas, ele oferecera o dinheiro de volta e sugerira que os dois voltassem enquanto ainda era tempo.

Kyouya estava mais do que disposto a voltar. Obviamente, Tamaki não. Mais uma vez, ele insistira tanto que convencera Kyouya. Não é perigoso, ele dissera, se levarmos bastantes suprimentos. Claro que não seria, _se _eles tivessem levado bastante suprimento. E, de acordo com Tamaki, como Kyouya descobrira tarde demais, "bastantes suprimentos" era um enorme saco de marshmallows. Um enorme saco de marshmallows e...? Não, era só isso mesmo; um enorme saco de marshmallows.

A expressão de completo assombro no rosto de Kyouya fora o suficiente para fazer Tamaki correr de volta para o carro, na esperança de achar qualquer outra coisa remotamente comestível. O horror de Kyouya apenas aumentara quando ele descobrira que o sistema de aquecimento estava quebrado e que dependeriam apenas da lareira. Claro.

- Kyouya! – Tamaki retornara irritantemente alegre – Veja só o que eu achei!

Kyouya virou-se sentindo-se um pouco mais esperançoso, só para decepcionar-se, vendo Tamaki segurar o mesmíssimo pacote de marshmallows que Tamaki havia comprado. Respirou fundo, contando até 10, antes de responder:

- Esse não seria, por acaso, o mesmo, e _único_, pacote que você comprou?

Tamaki não parecisa ter se abalado.

- Não, este é outro! Aquele primeiro está bem... aqui? – Tamaki virou-se apontando para o sofá, onde não havia nada além de duas almofadas, e pareceu confuso.

- Não, você levou o pacote com você, porque não queria que eu comesse tudo antes de você voltar. – Kyouya respondeu, desolado.

- Ah, é mesmo... Ah, já sei! Eu volto ao mercado e compro mais-

- Não. – Kyouya o interrompeu. – Já está escuro, e o mercado fica a quase meia hora daqui.

- Mas...

- Nem mesmo sabemos quando a nevasca pode começar, e talvez você não consiga voltar. – Kyouya virou-se para ele com um brilho maligno nos olhos. – Eu certamente não vou passar a noite aqui, morrendo de frio e de fome _sozinho_.

Tamaki agarrou um cobertor para si e, silenciosamente, acomodou-se na poltrona ao lado de Kyouya. Ele não parecia triste, mas os longos minutos em silêncio começaram a incomodar Kyouya, enquanto observava Tamaki pelo canto dos olhos. Por fim, suspirou, levantou-se e foi à cozinha. Felizmente, conseguiu encontrar o que queria: dois espetos.

Voltou à sala e arrastou sua poltrona, colocando-a mais próxima de Tamaki, enquanto este o olhava curiosamente. Abriu o pacote de marshmallows, enfiou três em cada espeto e entregou um para Tamaki, acomodando-se novamente em sua poltrona.

Por um instante, os dois continuaram em silêncio, apenas esquentando os marshmallows. Do lado de fora, o vento começou a soprar mais forte e eles sabiam que a nevasca não demoraria muito para chegar.

- Desculpe, Kyouya; eu estraguei tudo. – a voz de Tamaki era suave, e seus olhos ainda encaravam o fogo.

Kyouya não respondeu de imediato; lentamente, seus lábios formaram um sorriso – sutil, mas presente. No dia seguinte, quando começasse a ficar realmente com fome, talvez se arrependesse daquele momento, mas...

- Não é tão ruim assim.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, eu definitivamente não consigo escrever com Kyouya e Tamaki XD

Mas depois de várias tentativas, acho que essa foi a melhor. Presente de amigo secreto para a Mitz-chan, do fórum MDF \o/

Espero que goste :)


End file.
